Après la fin ou avant le commencement?
by potterstoriz
Summary: Quand Harry tue finalment voldemort post tome 6, ne tient pas compte du 7, ni des horcruxes, UA
1. prologue: une dernière bataille

Je viens avec encore une nouvelle histoire. Les autres sont seulement en pause dirais-je. Je continue à les écrire, mais j'ai du mal à exprimer ce que je veux, alors je vais essayé d'en profité pour prendre un peu d'avance et après publié avec un rythme régulier. Aujourd'hui, je vous publie le prologue et le premier chap d'une nouvelle histoire, le deuxième chap arrivera mercredi prochain, puis après ce sera un chap par semaine (du moins j'essairais).

_**Prologue**_

C'est une journée de fin de printemps assez chaude, le soleil est haut, étant donné qu'il est à peine plus de midi. Le parc est calme, trop calme en fait étant donné que nous sommes à Poudlard et qu'on est fin juin. Les examens sont terminés, donc le parc devrait grouiller d'élèves qui profitent du soleil. Mais non, tout ce qu'on entend, se sont des cris venant du chateau.

En s'approchant, on peut distinguer les bruits d'une bataille. Des cris de douleurs, de peur ou de désespoirs. Des sorts, criés ou murmurés. Des bruits d'épées, de coups, de chutes. Les combats semblent êtres partout à l'intérieur. Tout les professeurs et les élèves de 7eme année, ainsi que la majorité de ceux de 5 eme et 6 eme année se battent. Peu sont du coté de Voldemort. Dans le hall, on voit les professeurs, dans la grande salle les élèves. Les plus vieux sont dans les couloirs, mais il manque les deux personnages principaux: Harry Potter et Tom Jedusor. Voldemort voulait attendre que le Survivant se fatigue avant de l'attaquer pour le vaincre facilement, mais Harry avait prévu, aussi seul leur combat se passa dehors, dans le parc, juste à coté de la tombe de Dumbledore.

Beaucoup de sorts furent envoyés, avec ou sans baguette, puis des armes firent leur apparition, et quand, à la fin, Harry réussit à désarmé Voldemort puis à l'imobilisé avant de lui lancer l'Avada Kedavra. Mais Harry a reçu un sort de magie noire dont il ignore le but, qui ne semble pas avoir eut d'effets, sauf qu'Harry tomba endormi, épuisé.

Quand Voldemort est mort, ces mangemort ont soudain tous hurlé de douleur en se tenant leur bras et une bonne partie de leur magie leur à échappé. Les espions pour l'Ordre ainsi que les blessés 'de la lumière' furent soignés sur place, les autres furent envoyés à Ste Mangouste puis furent incarceré à Azkaban en attendant leurs procès. Harry quant à lui disparu quand on lui donna une potion pour régénérer sa magie.

La disparition reste encore inexpliquée aujourd'hui, alors que la fête pour célébrer la ciinquième année depuis la fin du mage noir bas son plein. Mais elle n'est pas totalement inexpliquée pour tout le monde, en effet, Minerva McGonagall se souvient, et un sourire flotte sur ses lèvres, même si peu après, son visage s'assombrit légèrement.

Je sais c'est très court, mais je publie tout de suite le premier chap, le temps de le taper lol.


	2. Chapter 1 une nouvelle vie

On est vendredi soir, Tom Jedusor faisait le tour du lac pour se détendre avant de reprendre ses révisions en vue de ses examens de fin d'année qui commençaient lundi. Il était près de la forêt interdite quand il entendit un bruit de chute, un gémissement puis qu'il vit un jeune homme, brun, les cheveux en bataille, apparement en mauvais état, à coté d'un arbre, là où une seconde auparavent il n'y avait personne.

Il alla voir cette personne, et se rendit compte que le jeune homme avait perdu connaissance. Il le fit léviter et décida de l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Seulement, à peine commença-t-il à monter les marches qu'il fut interrompu par la préfète de griffondore, Minerva McGonagall.

"Que fais-tu Jédusor? Qui est-ce, et que lui est-il arrivé?"

"Tu lui poseras tes questions quand il se réveillera"

"Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas?"

"Parce que je n'en sais rien, je l'ai trouvé comme ça. Maintenant tu m'excuseras, mais je crois qu'il a besion d'aller à l'infirmerie."

N'attendant pas de réponse, il la contourna et fit son chemin jusqu'à cette pièce si blanche, trop blanche en faite, de l'avi de notre survivant bien aimé.

Ainsi, à son réveil, il gémi. Non pas de douleur mais de mécontentement.

"Même mort, il m'envoie encore à l'infirmerie, raaa je le déteste!" furent ces premières paroles.

L'infirmière, qui avait placé sur lui un sort pour la prévenir quand il se réveillerait entendit cette phrase et lui demanda

"De qui parlez-vous?"

Soudain, Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait tué la personne qu'il devait.

"Euh... Je sais plus, je me souvient qu'il est tombé, mort mais qu'il m'a envoyé un dernier sort avant. J'ai juste eut le temps de vérifié s'il était bien mort avant de tomber endormi"

"Vous avez tué quelqu'un?"

"C'était lui ou moi!"

"Il y a toujours d'autre moyens."

"Il essaie de me tuer depuis que j'ai un an, il a tué mes parents, mes amis sont morts à cause de lui, et la famille dans laquelle j'ai grandit à cause de lui ne m'a jamais aimé, alors excusez moi, mais là, je crois que oui, c'était lui ou moi."

"Avez-vous essayé de parler avant?"

"Plutot dure que notre interlocuteur nous lance des sorts de torture."

"Bon, d'accord, comment vous appelez-vous."

"Euh... Je sais pas, qui êtes-vous?"

"Léanora Potter, l'infirmière de Poudlard, école pour sorcier".

"Euh, ... vraiment? Je ... Il faut que je parle au directeur!"

Je pensais que Severus viendrait et me dirait ce qu'il se passe, je me souvenais juste de son prénom, d'ailleurs c'est bizzard, je ne me souviens d'aucun noms, juste quelques visage, mais parfois, même les visages étaient flous, me laissant que des sensations. Le nom de Potter m'avait fait tréssaillir, comme s'il me disait quelque chose, mais j'étais incapable de me souvenir de quoi.

Bien que l'infirmière est approuvé, je fus surpri quand le directeur arriva, en effet, je n'avais pas devant moi Séverus je-sais-plus-quoi mais Armando Dippet, directeur avant Albus Dumbledore, qui était décédé quelques jours plus tôt.

"Jeune, l'infirmière me dit que vous vouliez me parler."

"Euh... oui surement, si c'est vous le directeur... euh... Excusez-moi, mais quel jours sommes nous?"

"Vendredi 17 juin 1947"

"1947? "je répétais en blanchissant.

"Oui pourquoi? Que se passe-t-il?"

"Euh rien, je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé ici ce n'est rien. Ca doit être le choc, comme mon problème de mémoire. Mais l'infirmière va réussir à trouver quel est mon problème est tou ira bien, n'est ce pas?"

"Et bien, d'abord, il faut que nous sachions ce qui vous est arrivé, que l'infirmière vous examine encore, plus particulièrement qu'elle vérifie si vous avez eu des chocs au cerveau, puis je pense que vous accepterez de passez vos examens de fin d'année ici, après tout, Poudlard est une bonne école, en quelle année dois-je vous inscrire et avec quel nom?"

"Euh 6eme année, mais je ne sais pas pour mon nom."

"Bien, alors se sera Kiaran Orphéo Evans. Les Evans sont une famille très étendue dont tous les membres sont partis à l'étarnger depuis trois générations. Elle est assez puisante mais a disparu en angleterre et est presque oubliée. Seul certain de vos camarades seront susceptibles de vous posez des questions sur votre famille, contentez vous de dire que vous n'avez pas connu vos parents."

"Bien sure, merci"

"De rien Mr Evans. Bien, Léanora, je vous laisse examiné le jeune homme, qui l'a emmené?"

"Tom Jédusor et Minerva McGonagall."

"Ces deux-là, ensemble?"

"Oui, mais Minerva semblait en colère, je pense que Tom a encore fais des siennes."

"Bon, venez demain matin dans mon bureau Mr Evans, avant le petit déjeuner, je vous ferais répartir, pour que vous puisiez integrer un dortoir même si ce n'est que pour deux semaines, vous en aurez besoin l'année prochaine."

"Bien monsieur, merci de votre accueil."

"De rien, je ne peux tout de même pas vous laissez livrer à vous même alors que vous n'avez nul part où aller. Un jeune homme d'ici est en orphelinat, je téléphonerais pour savoir s'ils peuvent vous accueillir cet été. En attendant, reposez-vous, Léanora, je vous laisse vous occupez de votre patient."

L'infirmière me fit boire diverses potions, puis me posa quelques question pour savoir quelle partie de ma mémoire avait été touché. Apparement, j'avais encore toutes mes connaissances, seulement je ne me souvenais de plus aucun noms, ni de certains visages. Elle me donna une potion pour que je dorme toute la nuit, et le lendemain matin, elle m'emmena au bureau du directeur dans lequel se trouvait déjà deux élèves.

"Mr Evans, je vous présente Tom Jédusor et Minerva McGonagall, qui vous ont emmené à l'infirmerie."

"Um euh, merci."répondis-je maladroitement. Les deux noms me semblaient familliers, mais je n'arrivait pas à mettre des sensations sur ces noms. J'aurais au moins aimé savoir si je les appréciais ou pas. Ca m'était impossible. J'allais devoir me refaire mon avis sur ces gens, alors que je les avait surement connus adultes et que là, ils avaiernt mon age.

"Quel que soit sa maison, vous serez les guides de Mr Evans. Il ne connait personne ici, et n'est pas famillier de notre système. Aujourd'hui, vous l'accompagnerez sur le chemin de traverses pour qu'il se racgète des affaires, les siennes ayant été perdues lors de son voyage. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez achetez quelques livres, mais l'année étant terminée, vous n'avez pas besoin d'acheter vos manuels scolaires. Mr Jédusor et Mlle McGonagall, je ne veux pas que vous racontiez les circonstances dans lesquelles vous avez trouvez Mr Evans, dites seulement que vous êtes chargés de le guidé en vue de vos fonctions de l'année prochaine. Vous serez tout les deux les préfets en chef."

"Bien, monsieur le directeur", répondit Minerva, tandisqu'elle se levait avec Tom. Le directeur me retint un moment, de manière à ce que les deux préfets ait le temps de prendre place dans la grande salle avant mon arrivée. De toute façon, il me fit patienter dans une petite pièce attenante, celle dans laquelle j'avais attendu les instructions pour la première tache du tournoi des trois sorciers, pendant qu'il faisait un discours pour me présenter.

A l'appel de mon nom, j'entrais dans la grande salle, mal à l'aise de tout les regards dirigés vers moi, puis m'assit sur le tabouet et posais le choixpeau sur ma tête.

'Umm, je vois que tu viens du futur, mais je ne te révélerais pas ton identité, tu as une chose à accomplir dans ce temps, et pour ça, je vais devoir te mettre dans une maison que certains craignent. Veux-tu aller quelque part en particulier?

Pourquoi me demander si vous avez déjà décidé d'où me placer? Cependant, non, j'ai confiance en votre choix. Et puis, se sera surement la même qu'à ma première répartition?

Non, à ta première répartition, tu as refusé une maison, mais aujourd'hui plus que jamais, je pense que c'est la meilleur pour toi' SERPENTARD dit-il finalement pour tout le monde.


	3. Chapter 2 une nouvelle maison

Je mangeais mon petit déjeuner près de Tom, toujours en essayant de me souvenir pourquoi son nom pouvait m'être familier, mais face à la migraine que ça entrainait, je décidais de me refaire mon opinion sur lui. Après tout, j'étais dans le passé, même les gens que j'avais connu dans le futur serait différents, donc c'est comme si je ne connaissais vraiment personne.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Minerva nous rejoignit et nous prenions le porto loin que nous avait confié le directeur. Nous arrivions sur le chemin de traverses, et nous tombâmes d'accord sur le fait que le plus urgent était mes vêtements. Donc nous nous dirigions vers un magasin de prêt-à-porter, silencieusement, moi, étant plongé dans mes pensées, Tom et Minerva ne s'entendant pas et Tom étant de toute façon presque asocial.

A la sortie du magasin, où j'avais pris aussi bien des habits sorciers que moldus, Minerva commença à me questionner sur moi. Je restais vague et répondais sèchement, souhaitant lui faire comprendre que je ne voulais pas en parler. Elle sembla comprendre un moment puisqu'elle m'expliqua les règles –que je connaissais déjà- de Poudlard. Ensuite, j'allais à la librairie m'acheter quelques livres de magie elfique et curative, et un livre de magie runique, que j'avais fini par apprendre en partie durant mon entrainement. Ne souhaitant pas travailler pour le ministère –je me souvenais qu'il était déjà suffisamment entré dans ma vie pour que je ne veuille plus qu'il se mêle de mes affaires, même si, ici, je n'étais pas connu. Je savais donc que je ne voulais plus être auror, mais je ne savais pas trop vers quoi m'orienter. Et là-dessus, être dans le passé ne m'aidais pas, puisque je risquais de faire des erreurs et modifié le cours du temps.

Enfin, je me disais que j'aurais bien besoin d'un compagnon comme Hedwige, aussi me dirigeais-je vers l'animalerie, où j'achetais un œuf dont le vendeur ne savait pas ce qu'il contenait.

«Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a prit d'acheter cet œuf sans savoir ce qu'il contient? me demanda la préfète rouge et or

Si, je sais qu'il contient un animal, et j'ai été attiré par cet œuf. Je voulais un animal: j'en aurais bientôt un. Et je suis presque sur qu'il était destiné à être mon animal de compagnie, alors je ne regrette pas.

Mais, ça pourrait être un animal dangereux…

Ca suffit McGonagall, siffla alors Tom, ce qu'il achète ne te regarde pas, on est ici pour le guider, pas lui faire la morale. Maintenant, si tu as fini, nous pourrions peut-être rentrer? Les examens commencent dans deux jours, et j'ai quelque chose à vérifier.

Tu ne me parles pas comme ça Jédusor, commença Minerva

Oh ça suffit, les interrompis-je, Tom à raison, je fais ce que je veux, et puis les exams' sont dans deux jours, alors comme j'ai fini, si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ici Minerva, on rentre.

Bon, ok, rentrons. Mais je persiste à croire que tu n'aurais pas du l'acheter.»

Sans répondre, je repris le porto loin et dit le mot de passe pour repartir quand mes deux accompagnateurs l'eurent aussi attrapé. Nous nous retrouvions ainsi dans le bureau du directeur qui nous fit un hochement de tête pour signifier qu'il avait vu que nous étions là. Je lui rendis le porto loin, et demandais à Tom de m'accompagner à la salle commune des Serpentard pour que je puisse enfin m'installé.

Mon camarade n'eut d'autres choix que de me montrer le chemin, même si je voyais qu'il aurait préféré aller à la bibliothèque. Une fois dans la salle commune, j'eus l'impression d'avoir basculé dans le bureau de mon maitre de potion. La salle commune était circulaire, avec une grande cheminée en pierre, les mur recouverts de lourdes tentures vertes et argents. Au dessus de la cheminée, trônait un cadre, le seul de la pièce, dans lequel un serpent s'enroulait autour d'un lion. Il m'emmena alors jusqu'à mon dortoir, où je déposais mes affaires près de mon lit.

«Attend, lui demandais-je avant qu'il n'ait le temps de partir. Je voulais encore te remercier de m'avoir emmené à l'infirmerie alors que tu ne me connais pas, et je suis désolé de te déranger. Est-ce que ça te dérangerais de m'accompagner à la bibliothèque et de me parler de vos programmes?

Je veux bien t'emmener à la bibliothèque, mais j'ai des choses à y voir, aussi demande à quelqu'un d'autre pour les programmes.

Merci, lui répondis-je tout de même, même si je savais déjà où était la bibliothèque.»


	4. Chapter 3

Le week-end passa horriblement vite. J'essayais de m'intégrer de nouveau dans poudlard, sans tenir compte des rivalités entre maisons, Minerva aidant bien pour ça, Tom un peu moins. Pourtant le dimanche, après qu'on ait tout les deux été convoqué par le directeur, et que celui-ci nous apprenne que j'irais avec lui à l'orphelinat, son attitude se fit plus amicale.

Enfin, c'est peut être aussi parce que, juste quand on revenait du bureau du directeur, je m'aperçus que l'œuf que j'avais acheté venait d'éclore pour nous dévoilez un serpent. Ce serpent était un serpent des éléments, il pouvait chauffer ou refroidir l'air, l'eau, et même étouffé les feux. En entrant dans le dortoir, il appelait après sa mère, je lui sifflais donc en fourchelang qu'il devrait se contenter de moi. J'appris alors que c'était mon familier, et qu'il me défendrait dans la mesure du possible. Je sifflais qu'il m'aurait été bien utile par le passé, et il me dit qu'il était désolé, mais que c'était le destin. Tom me demanda alors en fourchelang pourquoi il m'aurait été utile dans le passé, et je lui avouais que je n'avais pas eu une enfance facile, sans en dire plus.

Les examens furent d'une facilité déconcertante, en tout cas pour moi qui avait subi un entrainement assez intensif. J'avais laissé tomber la divination, mais j'avais pris les runes et l'arithmancie, ce qui m'avait bien aidé plusieurs fois. Maintenant, j'avais seulement l'air d'un étudiant intello, mais je m'en fichais. Tom aussi avait fait des commentaires sur le ridicule de certains sujets. Pourtant, on savait que certain trouvait ça dure, seulement pour nous ça ne l'était pas.

Enfin, on eut une semaine tranquille, avant d'avoir nos résultats. Et Tom et moi nous rapprochions inexorablement. Le jour du festin de fin d'année, nos résultats furent affichés, et je remarquais ébahi que j'avais les meilleurs résultats de l'école avec Tom. On avait eut des O (Optimal) partout.

Finalement, on prit le train qui nous emmenait à l'orphelinat, et je vis Tom se tendre progressivement, bien que ce soit imperceptible pour quiconque d'autre que moi, puisqu'ils ne savaient pas observer Tom. Alors que le tain arrivait en gare, dans une tentative pour le détendre, je lui envoyais par légilimencie que ce n'était que pour deux mois, et que c'était la dernière fois qu'il y allait. Je vis sa surprise du faite que j'ai envahi son esprit, puis il me répondit que je comprendrais son mal être d'ici peu de temps.

Devant la gare, Tom me présenta à Gary, l'éducateur qui était venu nous chercher.

«Salut Tom, il parait qu'y a un nouveau avec toi?

Ouais Gary, je te présente Kiarian, on ferait bien de se dépêcher, j'ai pas envi d'avoir le directeur sur le dos parce qu'on a trainé.

Tu sais que de toute façon, tu l'auras sur le dos, il t'aime pas.

Ouais, mais pour Kiarian…

Quoi, qu'est ce qu'y a?

Ba t'es mignon, fut la seul réponse que je reçu de Gary, Tom semblant désolé pour moi.»

Je compris très vite pourquoi Tom était tendu dans le train. Et je compris très vite pourquoi il avait eu CE regard désolé. A peine arrivé dans l'institution, le directeur me fit appeler. Au bout de quelques minutes, il me collait des frissons dans le dos. Il était grand et fort, assez musclé, mais pas vraiment beau, bien que cela ne m'intéressais aucunement. Sa voix était désagréablement, son ton doucereux irritant.

Cependant, ce n'est pas cela le pire, au bout de quelques jours, je compris pourquoi être mignon posait un problème ici. Le directeur commença par simplement me frôler quand il passait à côté de moi, mais au bout de quelques jours, ça dégénéra. Un moldu de notre âge nous avait attaqué Tom et moi et on avait été convoqué dans son bureau, le directeur m'avait retenu après le savon qu'il nous avait passé. Et là je cru être tombé en enfer.

Après chaque convocation chez le directeur, Tom me réconfortait, et je faisais la même chose pour lui. J'étais navré qu'il ait eu à subir ça depuis si longtemps. Mais ces épreuves nous rapprochèrent encore. Si bien que le 1er septembre, alors qu'on avait deux heures d'avance avant de prendre le train, on était les seuls sur le quai et on fit un pacte. Un pacte de sang, qui faisait de nous des frères. Et Poudlard trembla alors, car à nous deux, nous firent des blagues redoutables, et nos ennemis ne nus provoquaient jamais deux fois, nos techniques de combats leurs faisant payer un prix trop élevé pour une rivalité d'étudiants.


	5. Chapter 4

Cependant, même en étant très proche de Tom, je me sentais attiré par plusieurs personnes. Tout d'abor, la préfète rouge et or, qui était passée préfète en chef, comme Tom. Elle m'intriguait, j'étais sure de la connaitre, je ressentais un sentiment de sécurité près d'elle, qui m'étonnait un peu d'ailleurs. Je m'étais donc mis avec elle pour le travail en duo à faire un griffondor/un serpentard ensembles. Ensuite il y avait l'infirmière, et son cousin Alexandre Potter. Leur nom de famille me remplissait d'un sentiment de fierté, tristesse et mélancolie mélangés très déstabilisant. Alexandre était à Griffondor, en 5e année, mais se démarquait par son intelligence et son humour, parfois pas vraiment subtile mais souvent comique, surtout quand il n'était pas humiliant. Enfin, quelques noms semblaient faire flotter des images qui se refusaient à moi, comme les Black, Weasley, Snape ou Malfoy.

C'est au fil de l'année que mes sentiments à propos de ses personnes dont les noms me semblaient familiers firent remonter des souvenirs. Enfin, surtout pour Minerva et les Weasley. J'avais fini par comprendreque mes souvenirs étaient bloqués afin que je n'aie pas de jugement au début quand je me souvins que Tom serait Voldemort. Et je me demandais quel évènement le ferait basculé, car pour le moment, même s'il n'aimait pas les moldus, il ne voulait pas les exterminés.

Enfin, avec la mémoire qui me revenait, je m'autorisais à avoir une vie, et notamment, je compris que quelque chose m'attirais chez Aloïsius Black, même si je me doutais que ce n'était pas lui que je cherchais. Cependant, je fus ravi quand Tom commença à sortir avec sa sœur, et nous faisions souvent des sorties tout les quatre ensembles. Carolina, la sœur d'Aloïsius, adorait sortir dans le monde moldu, et souvent, pendant les vacances, nous nous échappions de Poudlard pour nous y balader, encore et encore.

Mais tout n'était pas joyeux, et je sentais Dumbledore, notre prof' de métamorphose m'observer. Ca me mettait mal à l'aise, j'avais l'impression qu'il cherchait à prouver que j'étais un sbire de Grindelwald qui cherchait à prendre sa relève maintenant qu'Albus l'avait tué.

Cependant, pendant les vacances de noël, j'eu la joie d'être invité chez les Black, avec Tom. J'oubliais alors tout mes soucis et profitais simplement de la joie de fêter noël 'en famille'. Je me sentais tout simplement à ma place là. Et Tom semblait aussi heureux que moi. Il partait d'ailleurs souvent en promenade avec Carolina, et quand la famille lui demanda ses origines, je répondis pour lui.

«- Tom est l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard, même si sa mère c'est lié à un moldu, le sang du fondateur rachète largement cette 'impureté', non?

Comment en sais-tu autant? Moi-même je ne le sais pas, me demanda alors Tom.

Ba, j'ai fais quelques recherches, pour connaitre l'étendu des Evans en Angleterre avant leur départ, et je suis tombé sur l'histoire des Gaunt, dont je connaissais moi-même quelques détails. Cette famille me fascinais, et j'ai fais plus de recherches. Les derniers descendants connus sont Mérope Gaunt et son frère. Mérope est morte le jour de ta naissance, mais on n'enregistre pas de mariage pour elle. Son frère est en prison depuis peut de temps avant son décès. Il n'a jamais eu de liaison. J'ai donc fait quelques recherches à la mairie du village où ils habitaient, et c'est ainsi que j'ai appris qu'elle c'était marié à Tom Elvis Jédusor, un seigneur moldu.

Ok, merci.»

Suite à ça, il fut question de mariage entre Tom et Carolina, et j'étais ravi pour Tom, son bonheur transparaissait dans son attitude moins agressive. J'aimais ça, que mon frère ait enfin un peu de bonheur.

Le temps s'écoula encore une fois horriblement vite. Mon serpent, Sissian, avait enfin atteint sa taille adulte –un mettre de long, 10 cm de large. D'ailleurs lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-lard, il me conduisit vers un œuf à moitié brisé, me disant d'en prendre soin, qu'éclorait alors un animal qui me serait utile. A peine dans mes mains, un oisillon força pour sortir, et je remarquais avec émotion que c'était un phœnix, une femelle que je décidais d'appeler Plumargent à cause de son pelage non pas rouge et or mais bien argent et noir, avec quelques reflets verts et bleus.

Je me demandais pourquoi mon familier semblait pensé qu'un phœnix me serait utile, mais je cessais vite de me posé des questions. Et encore, les mois passèrent, filant sans évènements notables, à part des menues disputes, les Aspics, et les premières vacances dont je profitais pleinement.

Je ne sais pas trop comment, mais j'avais accès à toute la fortune que j'avais avant. Kiarian Evans avait un coffre à Gringot's qui semblait contenir tout le coffre d'Harry Potter en 1997. J'avais donc loué un appartement dans Londres, juste à côté du chemin de Traverses, et j'en profitais pour aller souvent dans l'allée sorcière. J'avais décidé d'attendre mes résultats avant de savoir si éventuellement je cherchais un travail, ou alors une école où m'inscrire. Il avait été décidé que Tom, Aloïsius, Carolina et moi nous rejoignions au chaudron baveur le jour où on recevait nos résultats.

Ainsi, le 15 juillet au matin, quand j'eus lut que j'avais obtenu encore des Optimal dans toutes les matières, je m'habillais et allais dans le bar miteux. Tom avait réussit aussi bien que moi encore une fois et les deux Black avaient aussi obtenus des résultats excellents. On féta ça en allant se promener du côté moldu et Carolina insista pour entrer dans un musée.

Cela se révéla être la plus mauvaise décision de sa vie, un groupe armé entra une fusillade eut lieu et elle et moi mourions sans pouvoir nous défendre. Cependant, je senti Sissian et Plumargent me retenir à la vie, même si je semblais être transporté autre part. Dans ma douleur, la dernière chose que je distinguait fut une immensité de blanc avant de sombrer dans l'obscurité.


	6. Chapter 5 et tout recommence

J'ouvris les yeux. Je me sentais engourdi, cotonneux. Tout autour de moi était blanc, encore. J'avais senti l'odeur des potions, la sensation du drap un peu rêche sur ma peau, du matelas assez souple, de la lumière que je savais éblouissante après tant de ténèbres. Et à mon réveil, je découvris Minerva et Dumbledore à mon chevet. Je fus reconnaissant à Minerva, mais irrité de la présence du désormais directeur. Je demandais l'année et appris qu'on était en 1978. Dumbledore me proposa de devenir le professeur de DCFM, et je ne pus qu'accepter. Cependant il insista pour que mon nom de famille devienne Anvers. C'était une famille française, certes proche des Evans, mais cela éviterait des soupçons par rapport à une filiation avec Lily, qui était encore étudiante, en dernière année, avec les maraudeurs, Snape et Malfoy.

Cependant, je ne savais pas tout ça. J'avais accepté le poste, et les cours reprenaient la semaine suivante, j'avais été un mois et demi dans le coma. Je me dépêchais de faire quelques plans de cours, surtout pour les premières années où je n'avais pas vraiment eut des bons modèles. La troisième année était simplement un peu plus riche, et la cinquième beaucoup plus porté sur la pratique, un peu comme ce que j'avais fait avec l'AD.

La semaine sans les élèves me permis de me faire à mon statut de professeur. Je retrouvais mon amitié d'avec Hagrid, Minerva aussi, et je me liais assez rapidement à mes anciens professeurs. Enfin, la rentrée arriva, et les élèves aussi. Mon regard fut immédiatement attiré par deux groupes, les maraudeurs+Lily et leurs ennemis Serpentards.

Mes premiers cours furent laborieux, mais très vite ça s'arrangea, et mon jeune âge fit que les élèves se confiaient à moi. Prétendument venu de France, toutes les maisons m'appréciaient puisque je n'avais été dans aucune d'entres elles. Et j'en fus ravi. Les plus rapides à venir me trouver furent les maraudeurs. Chacun leur tour. Ils me demandaient des conseils, mais je développais vite une amitié avec eux, ainsi qu'avec les Serpentards ennemis. Je me rapprochais en particulier de Sirius. Il me rappelait Aloïsius, avec le petit truc que je n'avais jamais trouvé chez lui. Et je compris que j'étais amoureux.

Cependant, la montée au pouvoir de Voldemort commençait, et je me servis de Plumargent pour le contacter. Il fut difficile à convaincre, mais je fini par retrouvé mon frère, même si je savais d'ors et déjà ce qu'il me ferait dans le futur. Et je rejoignis ses rangs, mais dans l'ombre. Et je retrouvais ainsi l'amitié d'Aloïsius, qui compris vite mon attirance pour son fils et qui m'encourageais à le rendre heureux. Dumbledore n'était pas contre le fait que j'ai une relation avec un élève tant que je restais discret et que ça n'influençait pas mon attitude en cours. Donc quand Sirius commença plus ou moins à me draguer, je cédais, et essayais au maximum de lui donner le bonheur qui lui ferait tant défaut.

Et ainsi, j'atteins un stade de ma vie où je ne comprenais plus rien. J'avais retrouvé tout mes souvenirs, et je me sentais blesser par la confiance que j'avais eut en Dumbledore quand j'avais été adolescent. Je révélais tout à Tom, sans jamais lui révéler mon vrai nom. Mais je vis pleinement les manipulations de Dumbledore, et je mis Tom en garde.

Je savais que tout se déroulerais comme ça c'était déjà déroulé, et ça m'exaspérais. Je ne pouvais pas changer mon passé. Je risquais de créer le chaos. Alors je me taisais, profitant de la présence de Sirius, me liant d'amitié avec pratiquement tout les 7e années Griffondor et Serpentard.

Je profitais d'être là pour apprendre à connaitre mes parents, sachant qu'ils n'avaient plus que 3 ans à vivre. Alors je leur disais de profiter, de vivre pleinement et ne rien regretter. Et je glissais des conseils à Severus et Lucius, pour leur future vie de mangemort. Et c'est là que je compris: à l'origine, c'était à moi qu'ils étaient fidèle, pas à Tom, et je compris que Severus n'avait jamais changé de camp. Car il avait comprit, comprit que Kiarian Anvers serait Harry Potter, ou que Harry Potter serait Kiarian Anvers.

Et je fis tout pour que personne ne puisse oublier cette année là. Je sentais que je devais tout faire pour. Pour qu'ils soient heureux, pour qu'ils en profitent et n'aient pas trop de souci, juste pendant un an. Parce que je sentais comme si je le leur devais. Comme si je me le devais, à moi. Et je ferais tout pour que pendant un an, ils s'amusent et profitent du reste de leur adolescence, du début de leur vie d'adultes.


	7. Chapter 6 et rien ne change

Mes décisions de débuts d'année, je les respectais le mieux possible. Et j'étais heureux à chaque fois que je voyais un sourire sur le visage d'un de mes amis. Et j'étais toujours là pour les écouter. Tom me confiait des missions pendant les vacances, je prenais plaisir à donner des cours pendant l'année scolaire. Ma vie ne me sembla jamais si remplie.

Et j'étais heureux. Mais j'en profitais, sachant que je ne resterais pas éternellement. Alors je fis en sorte qu'il y ait autre chose que les cours. Et j'aidais les élèves de chaque année à monter un projet commun. Les 3 premières années firent une pièce de théâtre: la première année comptait les acteurs, la deuxième les mettait en scène et la troisième faisait les décors. Pour les quatrièmes et les cinquièmes, je leur avais laissé le choix, mais ils devaient faire quelque chose de magique. Ce qu'ils firent, mais les détails seraient trop dures a expliquer. Je fis en sorte que les sixièmes années lient toutes les maisons, et pour les septièmes, j'ouvris un club de duel, où on apprenait à vraiment se battre et se défendre, mais aussi à échapper aux situations périlleuses.

Je me rendais compte du bonheur de chacun, j'étais largement soutenu par Minerva et Hagrid, et même Tom était heureux pour moi. Ma mission pendant les vacances était de rallier le peuple vampire. D'abord, il fallait que je trouve un vampire, que je gagne sa confiance afin qu'il m'emmène devant leur chef, et après je devais convaincre le chef. La première partie était assez simple. J'allais à l'allée des embrumes, dans un bar miteux, et attendais qu'une bagarre se déclenche. Souvent, un vampire s'en mêlait, donc je faisais attention pour voir qui avait une force 'surnaturelle'. Ensuite, je pris contact avec cette personne. Et après se fut long. D'abord, il sentait que j'attendais quelque chose de lui, ensuite, quand j'eus gagné sa confiance, il fallait encore que j'y arrive avec le chef.

Bref, j'étais pas mal occupé. Mais je crois que je n'avais jamais été si heureux. Pas de mage noir qui essai de me tuer, personne qui essayait de me manipuler, des amis, un frère, un amour. Tout allait bien quoi.

Cependant, j'étais peut-être un peu trop optimiste. Et cela se confirma quand, lors d'une entrevu avec le chef de clan vampire, je me fis vider de tout mon sang. Bon dieu, je ne pourrais donc jamais vivre tranquille? Bref, avant d'être totalement anémié et par conséquent mort, et ce malgré la douleur que j'éprouvais, je me décidais à dire tout ce que j'avais à dire, rien que la vérité car le buveur de sang le sentirais si je mentais. Cependant, le vampire était allé trop loin, et je ressentis une grande douleur avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres bienfaisante de l'inconscience.


	8. Chapter 7 de nouveau en vie

Cela faisant maintenant 5 ans qu'il avait disparu, il avait vaincu le mage noir, mais il n'était plus là. La notoriété était retombée sur ses amis, mais Harry leur manquait. La célébration de la victoire était malgré teinté par un air de tristesse du à son absence. Personne ne savait exactement ce qu'il c'était passé pour qu'il disparaisse, à part Minerva, qui se souvenait qu'il avait déjà fait un saut dans le temps, pourquoi pas de nouveau? Après tout, il avait peut-être été mordu par un vampire, mais encore une fois son corps avait disparu avant son enterrement alors…

Le ministre finissait tout juste son discours quand dans un éclat de lumière blanche, apparu un corps, apparemment mal en point. Encore une fois, Pompon se précipita sur lui et s'écria:« C'est lui, Harry est revenu!» Elle l'emmena à l'infirmerie, où sa condition de vampire fut révélée, mais ça l'aida justement à s'en sortir, et il se réveilla avec Ron et Hermione et Minerva à côté de lui.

«Hey tous! Dis-je en me réveillant. Pourquoi je me réveille toujours à l'infirmerie?»

«Ba, arrête de ressuscité, enfin de disparaitre maintenant, je suis désolé Harry, mais tu es un vampire.»

«Ouais, forcément, un abruti à prévenu Marius qu'on voulait les manipuler, Tom ne les aurais jamais exterminé, Albus lui par contre…»

«Je suis Désolé Harry, c'est vraiment à cause de lui…, j'ai tout fais pour te protéger quand j'ai su que le survivant et Kilian était la même personne.»

«Kilian? Demanda Hermione»

«Et bien, 'Mione, je dois te dire que j'ai vécu deux ans absolument passionnant, mais, Minerva, on est en quelle année?»

«Ca fait cinq ans que Voldemort est mort Harry.»

«Oh, tout c'est passé exactement pareil?»

«Oui, mais j'ai parlé avec Tom quand tu n'es pas revenu et… enfin, la solution qu'il a utilisé la première fois peut-être réutilisée.»

«Non, ce ne sera pas la même, je suis un vampire maintenant, donc mon sang est différent. Mais comme Tom et moi sommes frère…»

«Attend Harry, tu ne vas pas faire revenir Voldemort quand même?»

«Tom n'avait pas le but que vous croyez. Il ne s'y est pas pris de la bonne manière, mais tout ce qu'il veut, c'est légalité entre tous les peuples magiques et que les moldus connaissent notre existence.»

«T'es fou Harry!»

«Peut-être bien 'Mione, mais … Il a raison quelque part. Et puis, me dit pas que tu es satisfaite du gouvernement de Scrimgeour?»

«Mais, ce serait une dictature…»

«Mione, les gens disent vouloir la liberté, mais finalement, on laisse les autres prendre les décisions pour nous. Regarde, quand Voldemort terrorisait les populations, ils se planquaient derrière Dumbledore puis derrière moi. Réclamer la liberté, c'est assumé que nos choix nous appartiennent, hors finalement, ce n'est qu'une infime partie de la population que prend les décisions. Scrimgeour fait tout pour garder sa place, les membres les plus influents au ministère le manipulent alors dans ces cas là, je préfère qu'il n'y ait qu'un homme au pouvoir, mais que chacun soit accepté pour ce qu'il est. Je ne trouve pas juste que Rémus galère parce qu'il a été mordu, que les elfes de maisons soient des esclaves et je pense qu'on gagnerait à se faire connaitre. Merde 'Mione, la peur vient de l'inconnu, si les gens avaient connu l'existence de la magie, Tom ne serait pas de venu Voldemort, et j'aurais eut une vie bien meilleur.»

«Je ne comprends pas 'Ry.»

«J'ai appris à connaitre Tom, je suis allé dans le passé, il … vraiment, sa vie n'a jamais été juste.»

«Bien, mm, de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais faire quoi que se soit maintenant.»

«Détrompes-toi 'Mione, je vais retrouver Marius, lui faire entendre ce que j'avais à lui faire entendre, puis j'irais voir les elfes de la forêt de Brocéliande et j'ai bien l'intension de parler à Moony, puis je ferais revenir mon frère.»

Sur ces paroles, je disparu dans une volute de fumée. Retrouver Marius fut assez simple, et cette fois, il m'écouta jusqu'au bout. Pour se faire 'pardonner', il ramena Sirius de derrière le voile et me promit d'aider à faire revenir Tom quand tous les peuples seraient au courant.

Mes retrouvailles avec Sirius se passèrent plus que bien, et après une folle nuit d'amour des plus remarquables, il m'avoua être en partie un elfe. Enfin, du fait qu'il avait du sang elfique, il était accepté par ce peuple sans en être vraiment un. Nous allions donc ensemble trouver les chefs de ce peuple, et ils s'allièrent à nous, permettant à une des jeunes princesse qui n'avait que 128 ans, mais qui en paraissait 16 de venir avec nous. Enfin, Moony accepta de rester avec nous, et tous ensembles, nous ramenions Tom qui fit un coup d'état, amenant le monde magique au grand jour.

Aujourd'hui, nous vivons tous en paix. Tom et moi avons fait un gouvernement équitable, chaque peuple a les mêmes droits, les moldus ne cherchent pas à nous exterminer et reconnaissent que nous pouvons nous entraider.

Au niveau personnel, Sirius est devenu mon calice, Hermione et Ron sont mariés, Tom c'est marié à la princesse elfe et nous sommes tous aussi heureux que possible, avec une vie bien plus paisible, même si parfois, des aventures nous arrivent encore.

FIN


	9. note informative

Je vais réécrire cette histoire, la fin ne me plait pas et je ne suis pas sure de tout laisser comme c'est, donc je réécris, et j'enlèverais cette note quand j'aurais fini de republier. Si vous voulez me faire part de vos remarques et reproches sur cette histoires, n'hésitez pas, vu que je vais un peu la modifiée, et surtout la rallongée –enfin je crois-.


End file.
